BearClan
Welcome! This Clan is currently owned by Emberstar. Leave a request in the comments to to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description This Clan is very solitary, like bears. And we can turn into bears! Every cat can control when they turn into a bear. We live in a dense forest, and there are rivers running trough our territory, to hunt salmon. Others we roleplay with *WolfClan *FoxClan *OwlClan Members Leader: :Clawstar - young, large, long-haired, dark brown tom with forest-green eyes and a long scar on his shoulder. As a Bear: large, muscular grizzly bear with a long scar on his shoulder and forest-green eyes. (Mate: Darkmist) (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Darkmist - young, large, sleek, glossy black she-cat with dark blue eyes and nicked ear. As a Bear: large, sleek grizzly bear with ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Clawstar) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Rainpaw Medicine Cat: :Cherryfur - plain black cat with ice blue eyes. As a bear: black bear with exceptionally strong paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Whiteleaf - white she-cat with a black muzzle, chest, and paws, and blue eyes. As a bear: white bear with calm blue eyes and sleek white fur. She sticks to the warrior code and always follows rules and orders, but likes to have fun. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Softpaw :Stormpelt - dark white tom with a black spot on his front left paw and green eyes. As a bear: white bear with spots on all his paws and green eyes. (Mate: Mosspool) (Emberstar) :Onestripe - light brown tom with a single white stripe encircling his body and blue eyes. As a bear: brown grizzly with warm brown eyes. (Emberstar) :Mosspool - creamy gray she-cat with white spots and soft blue eyes. As a Bear: small black bear with small ears and brown eyes. (Mate: Stormpelt) (Emberstar) :Thistlefang - large, muscular, long-furred gray tom with light gray paws, broad shoulders, thick fur, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. As a Bear: large grizzly bear with dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and sly, and never backs down from a fight. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Horsepaw Apprentices: :Softpaw - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a tinge of cloudy gray to her fur, giving her a soft look and green eyes. As a bear: white bear with same tinge of gray and black eyes. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Whiteleaf :Rainpaw - black-gray she-cat with a white tail, chest, paws, and muzzle and beautiful green eyes. As a bear: black bear with a gray-black little tail and ears and green eyes. (Daughter of Stormpelt and Mosspool) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Darkmist :Horsepaw - huge, well-muscled, sleek-furred, light brown tom with white paws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. As a Bear: large graizzly bear with deep blue eyes. He is stubborn and loyal. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Thistlefang Queens: Kits: Elders: :None ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: :None Rogues: :None Kittypets: :None RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. -------------- "Darkmist! Do you have anything for a thorn in your paw?" Whiteleaf asked the medicine cat in her bear form. "I may be big, but this thorn hurts!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Whiteleaf trotted through the forest in her white bear form. She caught a salmon from her favorite place to fish.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Cherryfur spat out the catmint leaves in front of Clawstar. "You should take these. Green cough could strike at any time in leaf-bare," she urged. Clawstar pawed the leaves with disdain. "I won't get sick. We're bears. Green cough doesn't affect us," he told his medicine cat.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Clawstar pushed the catmint away. "And even if I do get sick, I have 7 lives left." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Cherryfur sighed. She had to obey her leader's wishes. "And, give the catmint to others first. I have more lives than any of you," Clawstar explained. Cherryfur dipped her head. She took the catmint in her jaws and pushed her way out of the den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ----------- Darkmist padded into Clawstar's den. "Let's go hunt. There's only a small mouse on the fresh-kill pile." she sighed. "And Cherryfur said she saw some deer near the FoxClan border." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 03:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ------- Darkmist followed her mate out of camp to the FoxClan border. "Keep on the lookout for deer," Clawstar muttered. Darkmist slipped away into the trees, her keen eyes scanning the border. Suddenly, a lone deer crossed the border and started to nibble some grass. Darkmist ran silently back to Clawstar and murmured, "I see a deer." Clawstar nodded and and transformed into a bear, as did his mate.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Cherryfur sniffed at the ground, searching for the sweet scent of comfrey. Whiteleaf had gotten a bad scratch from a rabbit who was trying to defend itself, and Cherryfur was all out of the basic healing herbs.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Whiteleaf took a bite of deer and closed her eyes. "This has got to be the best deer I've ever had!" she mumbled through a mouthful of meat. Darkmist, who was eating nearby with Clawstar, chuckled. "It only tastes so good because you brought it down," she teased.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Darkmist gave a weak cough, and pawed away a small, fresh salmon. "I-I can't," she rasped. Cherryfur's blue eyes were flustered as she went to the back of her den and rummaged through her supplies. There were no more catmint leaves.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Clawstar padded into the medicine cats den to visit Darkmist. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ------ Darkmist looked up at her mate. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" Darkmist opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cough.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ------------ "She needs mor catmint." Clawstar told Cherryfur. -- --------- "Okay. I'll get some more right now. Can you make sure that she rests, and if she needs water to get her some?" Cherryfur asked. Clawstar nodded. "Of course." Cherryfur exited the medicine den and called for Stormpelt to help her gather more catmint. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Cherryfur and Stormpelt walked through the forest together. Stormpelt's mind roiled. ''Our deputy is sick! he exclaimed in his mind. What will we do if she dies? Aloud, he meowed, "So where does catmint grow?" "Just beyond that briar patch," Cherryfur informed him, flicking her pure black tail in that direction. Stormpelt nodded. "Okay." Suddenly, the pair heard a loud growl. Sensing danger, Stormpelt transformed into his bear form. Cherryfur did the same. A badger came crashing through the underbrush, jaws open wide and snarling. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Mosspool watched Rainkit play fondly. The little kit's eyes were fixed on a leaf. As the leaf floated gently in the cool breeze, he leaped and brought it back down to the ground. Shredding it with his thorn-sharp claws, he scattered the remains everywhere. Rainkit padded over to his mother. "Mother, I'm hungry!" he squealed. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 18:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Cherryfur skunk through the forest in her bear form, her nose quivering. Where is that plot of comfrey I grew? she thought to herself. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) -------- As Horsepaw walked back to camp with his prey in his jaws, he bumped into Thistlefang. "Put your prey on the fresh-kill pile, then come to the training area to do some battle training." he meowed. "Okay," Horsepaw mewed, padding into camp. He dropped his prey n the fresh-kill pile and padded back out of camp. --Wolfspirit ''Trust the Fire Within...'' 09:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ----- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans